sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker *Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. *The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. *Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. *Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Antoine Dareus *Imperial Raid on Coruscant *Meeting Johanna Asli Nayana *A Morning at the Cafe - Muffins and Sidearms on the streets of Plaxton. *Warning* 6 PC's, 3 Puppets, and mass chaos. LARGE log. Danik Kreldin *Swoop Racing on Theseus - Danik Kreldin in a swoop race on Theseus Station, circa 11 ABY. *The Third Battle of Kessel - Fought in 11 ABY, a New Republic task force invades Imperial-held Kessel. *Imperial Interrogation - A smart-mouth lady finds out why it is unwise to upset an Imperial, circa 13 ABY. Ezkhil Saga (13 ABY) *First Encounter - Danik Kreldin's first encounter with Ezkhil on Caspar *The Mission - The first mission is launched against Ezkhil. *Revenge in the Subway - Danik Kreldin gets some revenge against Ezkhil in the subways of Caspar. *Scaven, the Merciless - Scaven Marx introduces Danik Kreldin to the cold blooded execution of Ezkhil's brother. Chandrilian Insurgency Saga (14 ABY) *Karrde & Gang's Great escape - Talon Karrde attempts to escape from Danik Kreldin after supplying weapons to the growing insurgency on Chandrila. *Traitor - A New Republic soldier assisting the Chandrilian insurgency defects to the Empire. *The Infiltration - New Republic agents infiltrate Chandrila to assist the insurgency. *Danik's Trap - Danik Kreldin launches a trap against the New Republic and the Chandrilian insurgents. *Luke Skywalker to the Rescue - Luke Skywalker attempts to rescue the surviving New Republic troops and insurgents after Kreldin's trap. Second Battle of Cochran (14 ABY) *Cochran Invaded - The Empire invades Cochran. *New Republic Counter-Attack - The New Republic responds to the Imperial attack on Cochran. *Landing on Cochran - Imperial troops land on Cochran. *The Republic Retreats - The Republic fleet orders a retreat. *Ground Battle on Cochran - The ground battle on Cochran intensifies. *Bombardment - The bombardment and evacuation of Cochran begins. *Death of a Planet - Cochran is destroyed. Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In her own skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. Kintor *Our Private Aftermath *Setting Things In Motion Korynn Fleming *Cpl. Fleming Tortures Kyokusha - Kyokusha suffers a mere fraction of Fleming's terror. *Cpl. Fleming Interrogates Sandor - Korynn conducts a preliminary interrogation of the Imperial defector, before having him delivered to Grand Admiral Kreldin. *Brandis's Torture Begins - Fleming begins a terrifying and extensive procedure, aiming to break the recently captured Finian's mind. Krieg Inrokana *Selene Day Space Race - Competition View. *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Lanil Jast *Two for Tea - Lanil Jast tries to reconcile differences with Lynae Cassius-Caiton. *It's Just a Flesh Wound! - Lanil's been shot, how will he cope? *Physical Therapy - Lanil's working to get back on his feet...perhaps too quickly? Tyy'sun Eson *The Burial of Gavin Shai *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan *A Budding Rivalry *Death Sentence for a Padawan *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian *To Walk the Plank ---- Category:SW1ki